


The Toys || Larry Stylinson Smut

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, BoyxBoy, Fingering, Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Smut, Underage - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, larrysmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry go to Harry's house for a play date. Louis has just recently discovered porn, and is very excited to try out his new moves on Harry. He's even gotten some toys he's learned of and would like to use them on Harry. Harry loves it.<br/>(Harry's 6, Louis is 9)<br/>Get it?<br/>69<br/>no?<br/>ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Toys || Larry Stylinson Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my very first Larry smut so please bear with me. It's my first time -whispers- don't expect me to be perfect. Haha thank you for reading and please give me feedback, I appreciate it so much :) xx

**The Toys || Larry Stylinson Smut**

**  
** "LOUIS!" Harry squealed with excitement as he saw his best friend Louis mum's car roll into their driveway. He ran to the door, opening it and he could see that Louis was already getting out of the car, slinging his bag over his shoulder and grinning ear to ear when he saw Harry standing in the doorway.

"Hazza, c'mere!" he opened his arms for the young boy to run into, and Harry did. He ran to Louis and wrapped his arms around the waist of the taller frame, nuzzling his face in Louis' chest and Louis wrapped his arms around him as well. 

"Missed you, Lou." Harry mumbled. 

"Missed you too, Hazza. Alot." Louis whispered into Harry's curls, closing his eyes. Harry suddenly pulled away, his eyes lit up with excitement and a smile so big it looked like his face was going to split in half. 

"Did you bring the toys?!" 

Louis glanced over to make sure his mum, who was sitting in the driveway still, didn't hear Harry. She didn't know that Louis had brought toys with him - especially not these toys. He'd be dead meat if she knew he had toys like this. He lifted his finger to his lips, nodding so slightly nobody could've noticed it but Harry. Harry giggled. But even Harry didn't know what these toys were exactly, he probably thought they were Louis' favourite toy cars or something. But they couldn't be farther from it. 

"Let's go inside Hazza, go ahead I just have to say bye to my mum." he nudged Harry towards the door and Harry ran to the door excitedly. Louis said goodbye to his mum, kissed her cheek and watched as she left. Then he turned on his heel and followed Harry into his livingroom where Harry's mum was there.

"Hey Louis, how've you been bud?" she asked. Louis grinned. 

"Good." 

"That's good, Harry's been so excited about this playdate. He hasn't stopped talking about it since the last one." 

Louis grinned even bigger, "I couldn't wait either. I missed him." 

"Alright, well I won't keep you two waiting. Go on ahead, have fun. But remember, behave and if you make a mess, clean up after yourselves. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." 

Louis nodded, "Yes ma'am." Louis had been very excited for this weekend. Him and Harry for the same reason, Louis had mentioned bringing some new toys and having new games to play. Harry didn't know what the toys or "games" were, but being the innocent six year old he was, he couldn't care less. Just the idea of toys made him so happy he could hardly contain himself. Louis on the other hand, was excited because this would be his first time having sexual activity with anyone, especially with a boy. Louis had realised only when he met Harry that he was interested in boys, if not completely gay. 

\---  
Louis followed Harry into his bedroom and placed his bag gently on Harry's bedside table, being careful not to bang up the toys inside. Harry jumped on his bed. 

"SHOW ME THE TOYS, SHOW ME THE TOYS, SHOW ME THE TOYS!" he screeched, bouncing up and down with bright eyes and a big cheeky grin and curls flopping up and down. Louis chuckled. 

"Not so fast, Haz. Let's lay down first. Get on the bed, let's cuddle and tell me how you've been." 

Harry whines, flopping back on the bed. Louis climbs on the bed with him, pulling Harry close. Harry snuggles into Louis' warm embrace. 

"What've you done this week babe?" Louis asks and Harry looks up at Louis through his eyelashes. 

"Just sat around. Watched a lot of TV. Can we _please_ play with those toys, Lou? Please." 

"Not yet Harry, trust me you can wait."

"Uuuuugh." Harry whined, burying his face back in Louis' chest. Louis bit his lip imagining what it was going to be like in a few minutes, how good he was going to make his little Harry feel. His pants got noticeably tight and Harry noticed too, because a small gasp escaped his parted lips and he looked at Louis, down at his pants and back up at Louis. "What's that?" he poked the bulge.

"It's a boner." Louis said and bit his lip. He was nervous. He had all this information bottled up inside since he'd recently discovered porn on his father's computer and ever since then he'd been learning more and more about sex. He'd become addicted to learning more and more, and he wanted nothing more than to experiment on Harry. He knew Harry trusted him and the fact that he had a crush on Harry made it that much easier to do this. But even though he'd gone over what to say and planned everything out, now that it was happening Louis was tripping over words to say. "I-It's what happens when you get turned on, your willy gets hard."

"Why do you have a bonee?" Harry asked innocently, cocking his head to the side and Louis had to stop himself from giggling at Harry's innocence and him pronouncing the word wrong. 

"It's boner Hazza, bon-er."

"Bonee." Harry nodded. Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes fondly. Harry looked back down at Louis' bulge, rubbing it with his small palm. "L-Lou?" he whispered. 

"Mm?" Louis looked at Harry. 

"I think I have a bonee too." Harry motioned down to the little bulge in his pants. 

 Louis moaned, biting his lip. 

"Wanna play with one of those toys, Haz?" 

Harry nodded excitedly, and if his eyes weren't bright enough a few minutes ago, now they were shining with excitement. Louis stood up and reached over the bed, to his bag and unzipped it. 

"Can you strip for me babe?" Louis asked. Harry cocked his head to the side, words weren't needed for Louis to understand the question. "The game."

Harry looked doubtfully at Louis but once he saw Louis pulling the toy out of the bag he quickly stripped himself, faster than Louis could blink. Harry laid back on the bed. "Lemme see it! Let me see it!" 

Louis chuckled, stripping himself of his clothing as well and placing the shiny metallic purple vibrator on the edge of the bed with the bottle of lube and placed the remote next to them. He looked Harry's small body up and down,  biting his lip and experimentally wrapping his hand around his own cock. Louis moaned at the contact, remembering how in the videos the boys would move their hands back and forth. Harry watched, blinking slowly as he watched Louis jerk himself, biting his lip and his eyebrows furrowing. 

Now that Louis' cock was hardened to the point where when he let go it slapped up against his tummy, he wanted to make Harry just as hard as he was. 

"Can you spread your legs Haz?" Louis asked. Harry nodded, spreading his legs slowly and Louis' lips parted as he admired Harry's pink length. Being only six years old, Harry wasn't enormous but he was still beautiful to Louis. He was probably around two or three inches, small, but Louis loved it regardless. Louis gulped in anticipation and wrapped his hand around Harry's only semi-hard cock. 

"What's this game called Lou?" Harry asked. 

Lou paused, just about to lick the tip of Harry's cock, but he paused and looked up at Harry. "Sex."

Harry blinked. "Sex? How do you play sex? Would Mummy let me play sex?"

"You erm... there's alot of ways to play..." Louis said, thinking of what to say. "You can use your mouth, like this." Louis wrapped his lips around the top of Harry's cock and went down until his nose brushed Harry's tummy. Harry made a soft mewing noise and Louis hummed, pulling off with a quiet 'pop' and then wrapping his hand around Harry again. "Then you could play with your hands, your fingers..." Louis rubbed his thumb over Harry's tip and Harry moaned out Louis' name barely audibly. "And last you erm.. play with your willy. And erm, don't tell Mum about this alright? This is just our little game." 

Harry's eyes opened wider. "Oh." 

Louis bit his lip, "Yeh. I'm going to suck you sweetheart, tell me when you start to feel tingly okay?" Harry nods and Louis wraps his lips around the tip and begins to suck Harry back into his mouth, screwing his eyes closed as he tried to take more into his mouth. Harry's plump pink lips parted and he sucked in a gaspy breath. Louis moaned around Harry, loving the reactions he got from Harry. Harry's hips wiggled a little bit. 

"It's tingly." Harry's little baby voice whispered and Louis pulled off, Harry's cock hitting his stomach and Louis almost came at the sight of Harry's willy, red and foreskin pulled back, wet and shiny from Louis' spit. 

"So pretty." Louis whispered. Harry whined.

"Louuu! You said we would play with the toy." Harry pouted. Louis blinked out of his daydream.

"Oh uh, yeah we will Haz. Legs up." he ran his hand over the underside of Harry's thigh, pressing it to his chest. He motioned Harry to hold his legs there, grabbing the lube and breathing in slowly. Here goes. 

He opened the bottle, squirting a decent amount onto 3 fingers and placing the first one at Harry's small, puckered hole. Harry gasped, eyes fluttering closed. 

"Wh-what's that?" Harry asked, curious eyes opening and peering at Louis from between his legs. Louis bit his lip. 

"Lube, it's to make it easier to get the toy in." 

"The toy in where?" Harry's eyes widened. Louis chucked, placing a soft kiss to the hairless sac. 

"Your bum, sweetheart. Now try to relax, okay? If it hurts I'll pull it right out." 

"Okay," Harry mumbled doubtfully. He let Louis begin to nudge in the first finger, and took it surprisingly well. He squirmed a bit, but he didn't complain about pain or any uncomfortableness. Louis grinned as he pushed his index finger in to the knuckle, wiggling it and curling it. "Lou?"

"Mm, Haz?"

"Can you put another finger in please?" 

Louis moaned at the fact that Harry wanted another, that it was pleasuring his little Hazza. "Yeah Haz," he said as he began to work in his second finger. Harry stretched unbelievably fast, a little bit of resistance and a small whine of discomfort but other than that it was in quickly and Louis began to curve his fingers, purposely just-barely touching Harry's prostate. He knew since Harry was so young, it'd be easier to get him to cum and if he pressed his prostate, he'd be cumming in no time. He wanted to tease Harry. 

He just barely brushed the nub with his finger and Harry moaned out, grabbing the duvet in his small fist. 

"Touch there again, Louis." Harry moaned, lifting his body up to see Louis' fingers wedged into his arse. He cocked his head to the side curiously at the way Louis was moving his hand. Being so young, Harry couldn't help but question and wonder about everything Louis was doing to him. He wondered why Louis wasn't making direct contact with the good spot inside of him. He wondered why Louis had stopped sucking his willy. He wondered why Louis had needed that cold goo to get his fingers inside of him. "Can we please use the toy?" 

Louis looked up at Harry, the need in his eyes. He pulled his fingers out, squirting some lube onto the shiny plastic. Harry's eyes lit up as Louis placed the toy at his entrance. 

"Gosh that's cold." Harry shivered, giggling. Louis hummed and ran his hand up and down Harry's right thigh, soothing the young boy's nerves. "Can you push it in, please?" 

Louis bit his lip, pushing the toy in. Harry whined, wiggling his hips a bit and his cock softened slightly against his tummy. Louis leaned up, taking Harry's cock back in his mouth to distract him as he worked the vibrator in all the way. Once fully sheathed, he took his hand away. The little handle still stuck out so he'd be able to pull it out when he needed to. He sat back, grabbing the remote. He pressed the 'on' button and Harry immediately moaned. Gasping and wriggling around, he was already becoming a mess in front of Louis. Louis wrapped a hand around himself and began to jack off, the sight of Harry's small hole clenching around the vibrator and the way he was moaning was making him achingly hard. 

"L-Louis this f-fe-feels so g-good! Ohhh." Harry moaned, his fingers clutching the duvet. He wiggled, causing his willy to rub up against his tummy and his face scrunched up in pleasure. A high pitched whine escaped the young boy's lips as his eyes squeezed shut and his knuckles turned white as he clutched the sheets tightly. Louis let go of himself reluctantly, the sight of Harry bringing him too close too fast. He climbed closer to Harry and began to gently pull the vibrator out, slowly. It was only a quarter of the way out when Harry noticed what he was doing and whined in protest. "No Lou feels good! Don't stop it!" 

Louis hesitated for a moment but when he saw Harry's cock dribbling a tiny bit he decided to let Harry enjoy this. He thrust the vibrator back in as deep as it could go and Harry cried out in pleasure, his back arching slightly. 

"Fucking god," Louis whispered as he saw the way the younger boy was reacting. Every move Louis made was like heaven to Harry and that made Louis want to take the boy apart, make him beg for it. 

"Lou." Harry panted, thrusting his hips up into nothing. "Loubear it's ti-tingling again." Harry whined, face scrunching up as Louis turned the vibrator up. A high pitch moan escaped one of their lips, Louis couldn't tell if it was him or Harry. Louis wrapped his hand around Harry's cock and began to pump gently, not wanting to be too rough but wanting Harry to feel it. Harry's lips parted, his eyes squeezed shut once again.

Louis ran his finger over the slit on the head and Harry's chest began to heave with quick, sputtery breaths. Harry's cock bobbed against his stomach as his movements got jerkier and he lost control of his body and his back arched high off the bed as he came with a shrill cry. His small cock throbbed and he came into Louis' fist, onto his stomach and as Louis let go, his prick hit his stomach, softening. 

Louis turned the vibrator off and pulled it out slowly, Harry sucking in a sharp breath as he pulled out. Louis placed it on the bed, biting his lip as he saw Harry's shiny pink hole. Harry's soft pants and whimpers turned into a whine of discomfort when Louis licked down, licking stripes up and down the clenched hole. 

"Too much," Harry whined but Louis just pressed his knees to his stomach again, lapping at the hole and licked his balls a few times. "Louis stooooop." 

Spit gathered in the corners of his mouth, Louis pulled away to look at his Harry. Harry was sprawled out, eyes big and eyelids heavy, pink lips parted as short, choppy breaths passed them. His cum smeared across his tummy, nearly moaning when he saw Harry lazily lift his finger to his lips and suck it. 

"This tastes good." Harry said, trailing his finger through the mess on his stomach. Louis gulped. 

"Bet it does," he mumbled as he remembered another thing he'd wanted to do. He crawled up to Harry, taking Harry's softened cock in his hand. He began to rub his hand up and down it. Harry whined, the stimulation too much after him cumming for the first time, but he did nothing to stop Louis. Louis took his hard-as-a-rock prick in the same he had Harry's hand, beginning to jerk them both off together. The friction against Harry's hot skin was bringing Louis close - fast. 

"No, too much." Harry whined. 

Louis sped up, too lost in chasing his own high. His eyes squeezed shut and he grunted and began fucking his hand. Harry whined, squirmimg but rutting into Louis' hand at the same time. His body was telling him it was too much but his mind was begging for release as well. Louis groaned, squeezing his fist tighter and slowing down so he could watch Harry's foreskin drag along with his hand. God, Harry had a prettier cock than the boys on the computer. 

Louis got frustrated with the fact that it wasn't working. Harry had cum rather quickly, but Louis wasn't cumming. He needed something more. He let go, Harry sighing and flopping back into the pilllows. 

"H-Haz," Louis inhaled deeply to catch his breath, "can you do Loubear a favour?" 

Harry nodded weakly, sitting up. Louis sat back, swallowing thickly. 

"Can you suck me? Just like I did for you." Louis said. Harry got closer, looking at Louis with doubtful, wide green eyes. His innocence turned Louis on more, if possible. Harry wrapped his small hand around Louis, licking his sinful, pink, made-for-giving-blowjobs lips. Louis moaned shakily, a shiver running down his spine. Harry leaned down, taking Louis sloppily into his mouth and beginning to suck. Louis winced. "No teeth, Haz. No teeth, gah..." Harry looked up at him, "just your lips and tongue." 

Harry nodded, following as Louis ordered and began to bob his head up and down as Louis had. Being so inexperienced, Harry could barely take past the head of Louis' cock but who the hell cared? It was getting Louis off, he was close to bursting. Harry slurped and sucked, but he couldn't control the little trail of saliva running from his mouth down Louis' cock. Louis moaned deeply. He thought it was hot, even though Harry's cheeks turned a bit red when he saw what a mess he was making. 

"God. Fuck Harry.. try and take more yeah? Just a little more, you can do it." Louis encouraged. Harry's eyebrows furrowed but he did as he was told, pushing his head down just a bit farther so another inch or two passed his lips. Louis groaned, having to restrain from bucking up into Harry's throat and fucking it raw. Harry slurped, trying to lap up some of the spit running down Louis' length but it was no use, Louis was cumming down Harry's throat, grabbing his curls and fisting them tightly. 

Harry gagged, pulling back and sputtering some out. Louis flopped back on the bed, chest heaving and moaning as he came down from the rush. Harry wiped his mouth off on the sheets and crawled onto Louis' chest. He placed his knees on either side of Louis' waist and looked down at him. 

"Did I win?" Harry asked in his baby six year old voice and Louis chuckled, nodding breathlessly up at his best friend. 

"You won Haz." Louis murmured, reaching up to brush a strand of hair out of Harry's eyes. Harry grinned a face splitting smile, and Louis couldn't help but smile back as Harry crawled off, grabbing his clothes and slipping them back on. 

"Louis! Harry! Dinner!" Anne yelled from down the hall. Harry looked at Louis, giggling quietly. 

"Remember Haz, no telling Mum about that game, okay?" 

Harry nodded curtly and threw Louis' clothes to him, Louis quickly dressed. He remembered his vibrator, he wanted to use it once more. 

"Haz, lean over the bed, yeah?" 

Harry looked at Louis quizzically and leaned over the bed. Louis stepped forward, pulling down his underwear just past his bum cheeks, he spread them with his hands, getting full access to the hole. He bit his lip, spreading a small amount of lube onto the vibrator. He gently pushed in, Harry shivering at the cold before the whole vibrator was back in Harry's small arse. Louis pulled his pants back up and patted his arse as a signal to stand back up. He put the remote in his pocket. Harry giggled as he stood up. 

"Feels weird to walk."

"You'll get used to it. Want me to use this on you at dinner?" 

Harry nodded excitedly, green orbs lighting up. 

"Alright, but what ever you do, don't let Mummy know it's in there. It's silent so she won't hear it,  but you're gonna have to stay still and stay quiet." 

Harry nodded, waddling to the door. Louis rolled his eyes fondly and followed Harry out to the table. They ate macaroni and cheese in the shape of Star Wars characters and hot dogs. Halfway through dinner, Louis turned on the vibrator. Harry's eyes went wide but he kept to Louis' rules. He stayed quiet, stayed still. Just as Harry's mum had began to clean off the table, Louis looked over just in time to see Harry bite his thumb and see the little wet spot form on his trousers. Louis grinned, turning off the vibrator and they went back to their room to watch movies. 


End file.
